Perfectamente imperfectos
by Shinigami055
Summary: Rukia,princesa de japon,tendra que irse a vivir como una chica normal a un pueblo donde conoce a Ichigo que tiene un grave problema de fans y uno que nisiquiera se imagina,Rukia en peligro,una amenaza de muerte para ambos,Una lucha marcada de sangre.cuek!
1. Llegando a una nueva vida

Hola! Bueno acá les traigo una historia rara nuevamente. Bueno les dejo el resumen Largo:

-Rukia, princesa de Japon, llega como chica normal a un pueblo llamado Karakura, ya que el tío del actual reí quiere matarla para que el sea el sucesor de todo, Ichigo un chico con un grave problema de fans y de responsabilidad que el esquiva e ignora con Inglaterra, al encontrarse, tendrá que luchar para protegerse mutuamente para no perder. (fome, lose pero no tengo mucho que decir)

Bueno el Summary me salió muy, pero muy aburrido lamento eso, Bueno les dejo leer.

_**Puntos o Reglas**_

Las rayas significan cambios de escenas

_Cursivas _son el pensamiento o el flashback

_Cursiva con subrayo _ significa los sueños

... Paso de tiempo

El universo es alterno

Los personajes siguen con sus características

Los espadas son una organización que se asemeja a eliminar personas de alto bando

Los virzad son una Organización que trata de eliminar a los espadas

Los shinigamis… protectores secretos de las familias reales

Gotei 13 central de las familias reales

Todos los que están en preparatoria están en el ultimo curso

Algunas Zampakutou van hacer guarde espaldas

Bueno eso es todo, si se va hacer raro pero no se me ocurre nada mas lamento si no les gusta, acepto toda crítica o cumplido y perdonen mi falta de Ortografía

**Disclaimer: ** Bleach no es mío es de Tite-sama

* * *

_**Perfectamente imperfectos**_

* * *

**1: **_"Llegando a una nueva vida"_

* * *

Oscuridad…. Eso es todo lo que veía en ese momento, Su guardes espalda personal la avía escondida en un lugar, tenebroso… lleno de oscuridad…. Al parecer avían vuelto a mandar a los _espadas _para matarla. Ella sabía perfectamente que es lo que pasaba aun que nadie quisiera decírselo. Todo este problema empezó después de la muerte de su hermana, Hisana…. Ella no avía dejado sucesor por lo tanto la próxima en el tono seria ella, Muchos no estaban de acuerdo uno de ellos era el tío del actual rey su Nii-sama, Byakuya Kuchiki. Se sabia de muy buena fuente de que Koga kuchiki avía mandado a contratar a los espadas para matar a la futura sucesora, pero no avían pruebas para encerarlo… no podían hacer nada.

Un rayo de luz….. eso veía ahora al parecer alguien estaba abriendo su escondite, cerro fuertemente los ojos, no quería ver, si eran los miembros de los espadas estaba perdida; Algo la avía sujetado la mano cosa que ella rápidamente abrió los ojos y suspiro aliviada, era Sode no shirayuki, su guarde espalda, ella fijo su mirada en ella y abrió los ojos y empezó a tiritar tenia heridas gravemente y además su espada blanca tenia sangre.

-Rukia-sama-pronuncio una voz firme- no se asuste, no iremos de aquí- la sujeto mas firmemente para sacarla de ese escondite y solo a unos minutos de salir empezaron a correr fuera del palacio- Rukia-sama contacte con mi antigua maestra, Yoruichi ella la cuidara en un pueblo llamado Karakura, el pueblo es muy pequeño y muy asilado de Tokio, posiblemente nadie la reconozca- le explicaba mientras corrían a un bosque donde se encontraba una carroza, hasta que escucharon un disparo muy cerca y al sentirlo Sode no shirayuki la tomo en su hombro mientras corrían mas deprisa y al llegar la acomodo adentro.

-Pero…- fue lo único que logro pronuncio para sentir que Sode no shirayuki le daba un beso en la frente

-Algún día volveremos a estar unidas- eso fue lo ultimo que dijo para cerrar la puerta y darle la orden a un lacayo que la llevara a toda prisa, cosa que sucedió.

…

Rukia se encontraba cansada ya llevaban varias días, como unos 3 mas menos andando, tenia hambre y sed, además, se encontraba casada de estar sentada, ah y otra cosa mas, se encontraba enojada, se avía golpeado hartas veces la cabeza contra e carruaje por los malos caminos en los que se encontraba andando. Otro golpe mas, la carroza se avía detenido salvajemente, ella pregunto que pasaba pero nadie contesto, cosa que la asusto, capaz que la avían seguido y…. En ese instante alguien abrió su puerta cosa que hiso que ella girara. Pero solo se encontró con una mujer de piel morena, de cabello largo tomado con una larga coleta y de color morado oscuro y de ojos dorados cosa que a ella le fascino

-Venga, bájate- ordeno sacándola de su nube de pensamientos

-si…-murmuro haciendo lo que echa ordeno

-desde ahora te iras conmigo, sube a ese auto negro- le mostro un auto simple- no es la gran cosa, para una princesa pero ahora entraras en una nueva vida, así que tienes que ser una chica normal ¿estas de acuerdo?-

-por supuesto am….-

-Disculpa mi nombre es shihoin yoruichi, pero llámame por mi nombre-

-si… Yoruichi-dono-

…

En el auto solo se encontraban ellas y una chica que iba manejando que no logro ver bien su cara.

-Rukia-Chan, tendrás que cambiar tu ropa, ya que esa la que llevas es muy formal- la quedo viendo ya que llevaba un vestido largo morado, que se levantaba levemente dando pinta que llevaba un falso.

-Si lo siento es que estábamos en una comida y no me pude poner nada mas formal- se disculpo dándole la razón

-ya no te disculpes, te traje algo que compre a al hijo de un amigo- le dijo mientras trajinaba una bolsa- mira- le mostro un vestido que era de un celeste pálido arriba y abajo era de un color azul

-Esta precioso-

-Bueno póntelo-

-ya…- se sonrojo un poco ya que tenia que cambiarse frente a ella, pero bueno tendría que acostumbrarse a si que empezó sacándose el vestido que llevaba puesto para ponerse el otro, no le quedaba tan abajo era un poco mas abajo de su rodilla, le avía gustado.

-Te vez muy guapa- le dijo yoruichi al verla ya vestida

-Gracias.- le sonrió, para después mirar al suelo- Yoruichi-dono… puedo pedirle un favor-

-Claro dime-

-¿Tienes unas tijeras y un espejo?-pregunto

-Claro, toma- le paso lo que avía pedido

-Gracias- se vio en el espejo y vio que tenia el cabello largo, si todos estaban haciendo lo que podían para protegerla por que no, dar algo. Se corrió todo se cabello para delatante y de un solo corte de lo corto, sorprendiendo a yoruichi. Después de tener sus ojos serado los abrió y se sorprendió ella misma, ahora se parecía mucho mas a su hermana solo que su hermana, su fleco se dividía en dos y ella solo lo tenia recto

-Bueno-hablo su acompañante- creo que ya se te subió el deber a la cabeza- el entrego una hoja cosa que ella recibió- Desde ahora te llamas Rukia Shiba, te aras pasar por la hija de miyako y kaien shiba, ellos son unos Shinigamis, ya estas escrita n una instituto y esta todo arreglado mañana mismo vas a ir y actuaras como una chica común y corriente- se fijo en la chica

-como usted mande- dijo, cosa que izo sonreír a Yoruichi

* * *

Yoruichi estaba en el hospital privado de la familia Kuchiki, mientras se recuperaba, descansaba pasivamente pero alguien la despertó.

-Quien…- iba a contestar enojada pero cambio al tiro su genio al ver de quien se trataba- Kuchiki Byakuya-sama , que es…- se iba a levantar a hacerle una reverencia pero alguien la detuvo por detrás- Sembozakuara-dono

-Sode no shirayuki, deberías descansar, esta muy herida- le dijo el ultimo nombrado que también era un guarde espalda

-pero…- la interrumpieron de nuevo

-En estos momentos no importa las reverencias- dijo Byakuya, que era un chico de cabello semi largo unos accesorios en la cabeza, de ojos plomos y piel blanca- Es mejor que descanses pero antes…- se noto en su voz una preocupación- quiero saber sobre Rukia- se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca

-Claro Kuchiki Byakuya-sama-pauso- Rukia-sama, en estos momento se encuentra en Karakura, ella se ara pasar por hija de los shinigamis, Miyako shiba y Kaien Shiba, Por lo que me dijo Yoruichi-sama, ella se estará comunicando con nosotros por una persona que muy pronto se nos ara saber-

-De acuerdo, conozco a Kaien, estoy seguro que el la cuidara bien, te lo agradezco Sode no shirayuki- le dedico una sonrisa cosa que izo que ella se sonrojara- pero, ¿Ella no estaba lastimada?

-no, estaba en perfecta condiciones-

- ya, ahora es mejor que descanses- se levanto junto a su guarda espaldas, pero ella lo detuvo

-Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, yo… También envié a alguien que la vigilara de lejos-

-¿A quien?-pregunto severo

-Ah… Zangetsu-

-ya… después hablaremos de eso, por ahora descansa-

-si, gracias-

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo y al mismo tiempo ya estaban frente a la que seria su casa.

-Ya vamos a presentarte a "tus padres"- dijo mientras salía del auto yoruichi

-Ya…- la siguió

Al salir se encontró con un hombre bastante apuesto, su cabello era algo largo y de un color negro con unos toques de morado oscuro, sus ojos eran verde aguas y tenía unas gruesas pestañas inferiores, además era bastantes alto, era… muy guapo. Pero atrás de e se asomo una mujer muy bella incluso para ella superaba a su hermana, tenia el mismo color de cabello que suponiendo su esposo, lo tenia largo y sostenido con una coleta pero también parecía un tomate, tenia ojos plomos oscuros y era bastante alta y de lejos se notaba que era amable.

-Kuchiki- pronuncio Yoruichi sacándola de sus pensamientos- Ellos serán tus padre Miyako y Kaien shiba, cualquier cosa o duda consultase las a ellos-

-Una pregunta- y vio como todos le tomaban atención- ¿Ustedes….-dudo en preguntar pero se decidió por hacerlo- ¿Ustedes son hermanos o realmente están casados?- lo dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

-Bueno kuchiki-hablo kaien con una voz muy masculina que izo aumentar el sonrojo de Rukia- en realidad yo y miyako si estamos casado….- no lo dejo terminar

-Lo siento- se disculpo en seguida

-¡Déjame Terminar!- le levanto un poco la voz y le puso un dedo en la frente- No te disculpes por todo usualmente esa pregunta es común, todo nos hacen la misma pregunta, a si que no te disculpes-

-Ya….

-Bueno Rukia-san-hablo esta vez la voz femenina aparte de cálida- Pasemos adentro, te enseñare tu cuarto- le ofreció su mano

-Gracias….-la recibió

Se Adentraron dentro de la casa, que no era ni muy grande pero tampoco era tan chica. Después de subir las escaleras y doblara a la izquierda. Al entrar a su habitación vio que estaba pintada de celeste pálido, su cama era sencilla tenia una brazada con una luna plateada y con un sol negro, era muy hermoso, pero, lo que mas le gusto es que su pieza tenia un balcón donde podía poner una silla y mirar las estrellas.

-y….¿Que te parece?- pregunto Miyako

-Esta muy hermosa, me a encantado- le sonrio

-No vez…. Te lo dije miyako- le contesto una voz detrás de la mujer, que era kaien

-Ya vele, tus ganas-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rukia con curiosidad

-Es que Kaien, fue quien decoro tu habitación, yo quería ponerle cosas rosa, cosas que le gustara a una chica pero el no me dejo, yo le dije que no te gustaría pero al parecer si te gusto, por eso perdí-

-Ya…-

-Bueno Miyako dejémosla, descansar, debe estar muy cansada, no ah dormido en una cama de ase como 3 días- la agarro del brazo- Además mañana empieza la preparatoria, será un día difícil.

-Ya agua fiesta- le dijo a su marido con un puchero, para después mirar a Rukia y sonreírle- Descansa Rukia

-Gracias por todo- contesto para ver como cerraban la puerta

…

El sol le entraba por su ventana, dando justo a su ojo, cosa que la despertó, se estiro y sonrió avía pasado buena noche, ahora si estaba preparada para lo que venia, saco las brazadas de enzima suyo para levantarse pero alguien le toco la puerta y por la voz que le dijo "Puedo pasar" dio a entender que era Miyako

-Pasa-

-Hola, Buenos Días, Rukia-san, Espero que hallas dormido Bien-

-Si, no te preocupes, dormí esplendido-

-Bueno el desayuno esta listo, acá te traigo el uniforme- vio como le entregaba una camisa blanca con un moño rojo, una mini falda de color gris oscuro, unas calcetas negras al igual que el calzado y un bolso azul con rayas blancas que al parecer estaba lleno

-Gracias-

-Bueno es mejor que te apresures- salió de la habitación

…

Rukia se encontraba caminando con su uniforme puesto y viendo el mapa que le avía dado Kaien, pero aun a si era muy enredado no sabia si estaba yendo por el camino correcto, pero algo la distrajo, una persona la agarro por la mano.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto un poco temerosa

-Bueno señorita, me preguntaba si es que ¿Esta perdida?- pregunto un hombre alto y con una cicatriz en el rostro

-La verdad es que no, ¿Me puede soltar?- Se estaba asustando, sabia que no debía discriminar a las personas por su aspecto pero por alguna razón quería huir de ese lugar

-O vamos niña- le agarro su otra mano y la golpeo contra la pared- No seas agua fiesta, ¿Te invito a una fiesta?- agarro sus dos manos con una sola mientras que la otra tocaba sus piernas

-Suélteme-rogo, se movía para todas partes, , pero cuando iba a prepararse a gritar a ver si alguien la escuchaba y la ayudaba, el hombre se separo de ella y en ese instaste ella abrió los ojos, que en ese momento tenia cerrados

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto una voz masculina

-yo..yo nada solo… solo, mejor me voy- y el hombre con cicatriz se fue corriendo

-Que cobarde-murmuro- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto

Rukia lo miraba fijamente haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta que el joven le avía echo, Ella solo lo miraba, se parecía mucho a Kaien, solo que el era un poco mas bajo, tenia el cabello naranja y ojos marrones y tenia el seños fruncido que por alguna razón le resultaba atractivo.

-Oye- volvió a hablar, pero como vio que no le ah si a caso puso su dedo índice en la frente de la chica- ¿Me escuchas?

-Yo…- se sonrojo- claro- saco de un golpe la mano del joven

-Entonces responde cuando alguien te habla- la reto cosa que la izo enojar

-Tu no me retes-

-Yo reto a quien se me de la gana… enana-

-Que!- eso la ofendió- Zanahoria

-Mocosa-

-….-_ ¿Por que discuto con el?-_se pregunto mentalmente- Bueno, no le responderé eso, le agradezco su ayuda pero no hacia falta se me cuidar sola-

-si claro- hablo sínicamente

-usted….-iba a contestarle pero prefirió calmarse- Oye!, tu sabes donde esta el…. – la interrumpieron

-Instituto Karakura-

-si- respondió de mala gana

-Bueno si quieres me acompañas, da la casualidad que vamos en el mismo- y siguió su camino sabiendo que detrás le estaba siguiendo

….

Después de llegar a instituto depararon su caminos ya que ella se dirigió a la oficina para, saber cual era su clase, Aun así se encontraba un poco molesta por la pequeña discusión que avía tenido con aquel joven que se le olvido preguntar su nombre

-Bueno Shiba-san su sala es la 4-2, su profesora ya sabe sobre su llegada ella la presentara-

-Claro- izo una reverencia

-Puede retirarse-

…

Al llegar la profesora que al parecer acababa de discutir con el curso la izo pasar, y se sorprendió al ver al chico de cabellos naranjas, Que al parecer el también se sorprendió

-Bueno holgazanes, esta en la sorpresa, tienen una nueva compañera su nombre es… Shiba Rukia-

* * *

Continuara

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy largo? ¿Muy corto? ¿Muy fome? ¿Falta de lógica? Acepto toda crítica ya que eso me ayuda a tratar de mejorar, Perdón por mi falta de ortografía

Los trajes: (siempre le daré los trajes que yo no invente) el vestido morado, lo invente pero los otros no.

* * *

H t tp: / g all ery. Mi nito ky o .n et/vi e w/4 6 6 8 84

* * *

H t t p :/ / ga lle r y. m in it ok y o.n et /vi e w /40 4 5 40

* * *

A si más meno Rukia tenía el cabello largo:

* * *

Htt p:/ ww w. goo /im gres ?imgu rl= ht tp :/ .&i mgref url= ht tp :/su nmo .com/galer &usg=_OOBqw3J29BWFSzxxmkTZeEMFvZg=&h=800&w=600&sz=61 &hl=es&start=0&sig2=bv OlV NKx Gf CIt g5 BqPmjA& zoom=1&tbni d=6gtl06DUJnMIfM :&tbnh=159&tbn w=124&ei=O 4mWTOCSEY6cnwfwwYyFBw&pr ev=/i mag es%3Fq%3 DRukia%2Bcon%2 Bel%2Bcab ello%2Blargo%26um%3D1%26hl%3De s%26client%3Dfirefox-a%26hs%3D9K n%26s a%3D N%26rls%3 Dorg .mozilla: es- CL:offi cia l%26 biw%3D 14 40%26 bih%3 D628% 26tbs%3Disch:11%2C0&u m=1&it bs=1&iact=rc&dur=550&oei=U4iWTKOT EYSglAfy56ipCg&esq=34&pag e =1&nd sp=2 1&ve d=1t: 429 ,r:1,s:0&tx=33&ty=80&biw=1440&bih=628


	2. Problemas de instituto,la primera carta

Hola! Gracias por sus review de verdad se los agradezco pensé que tendría que borrar esta historia ya que igual es Summary es muy fome y tendría que borrarlo por el poco éxito, la verdad es que mientras tenga 4 o 5 review me conformo y soy feliz les agradezco a….

**Angelotaku12:** No hay de que cada vez que tenga un Nuevo traje subiré las páginas ya que almeno a mí parecer cuesta imaginarse algunos vestuarios, bueno agradezco tu review y espero que este cap te agrade.

**Hikaru-chan02**: Gracias por tu review, me allegro que te pares interesante bueno pasaran muchas cosas mientras estos dos este juntos

**Ghost iv :** Lo siento por lo corto y además este cap. También es corto y yo no me fije de que me comía las letras pido disculpa por eso, Con respecto a la época la verdad es que todo es raro, es como un universo alterno, pero todo cambiado, se que hubo una época así pero todavía no se en que país, cuando lo encuentre tratare de decirte, gracias por tu review

**vickyallyz:** Bueno estamos iguales mi ortografía es horrorosa también, y también estoy tratando de usar word a si que tratare de mejorar, con respecto a tu pregunta Zangetsu y Ichigo son totalmente distintos, las verdad es que no todas las Zampakutou van hacer guarde espaldas, siiiiiiiii ese momento me gusto aun que igual fue corto y fome, Bueno me leíste la mente, al parecer ya sabias que iba a pasar, agradezco tu review que fue el que mas me animo espero que este cap. Te guste.

**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san:** Bueno la verdad que Sembozakura, sode no shirayuki y zangetsu van a ser claves en esta historia y lastima que no pudiste ver las imágenes, bueno espero que para otra puedas verlas, agradezco tu review y cuento con tu apoyo espero que te guste este review hasta luego.

_**Puntos o Reglas**_

Las rayas significan cambios de escenas

_Cursivas _son el pensamiento o el flashback

_Cursiva con subrayo _significa los sueños

... Paso de tiempo

El universo es alterno

Los personajes siguen con sus características

Los espadas son una organización que se asemeja a eliminar personas de alto bando

Los virzad son una Organización que trata de eliminar a los espadas

Los shinigamis… protectores secretos de las familias reales

Gotei 13 central de las familias reales

Todos los que están en preparatoria están en el ultimo curso

Algunas Zampakutou van hacer guarde espaldas

Bueno eso es todo, si se va hacer raro pero no se me ocurre nada mas lamento si no les gusta, acepto toda crítica o cumplido y perdonen mi falta de Ortografía

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no es mío es de Tite-sama

* * *

"_Perfectamente Imperfectos"_

* * *

**2:** _"Problemas de instituto, la primera carta"_

* * *

Al llegar la profesora que al parecer acababa de discutir con el curso la izo pasar, y se sorprendió al ver al chico de cabellos naranjas, Que al parecer el también se sorprendió

-Bueno holgazanes, esta en la sorpresa, tienen una nueva compañera su nombre es… Shiba Rukia-

Todos se las quedaron mirando y sobre todo los chicos, pero uno en especial se quedo congelado… No podía creer que ella fuera en su mismo curso y para mas casualidad en su misma sala, ese encuentro… significara algo. Rukia se sintió un poco incomodo ya que todos la miraba, pero solo una mirada llamo mas su atención y fue la del chico peli naranja que ella al verlo obtuvo un leve sonrojo.

-¿Bueno Shiba-sana Hay algo que quiera dar a la clase?- le pregunto la profesora sacándola de sus pensamientos

-ah… bueno-pauso, pensando un poco lo que tenia que decir, ya que al fin de cuenta, ella solo tenia profesores particulares y nunca estuvo en una escuela- Bueno, vengo de…. Osaka- recordó lo que le avía dicho yoruichi, no podía decir su paradero verdadero- Ayer llegue a karakura, tengo 18 años, mi cumpleaños es el 14 de enero, lo que me gusta es la literatura y…. espero hacerme amigas de todos ustedes- izo una reverencia, para después levantarse nuevamente

-Bueno, Shiba-san, siéntese am…- empezó a mirar por todas partes y vio un pequeños puesto al lado de…- Bueno, shiba-san ubica a ese chico o mas bien vándalo- vio como el chico le salía una venita- de cabello naranja- lo apunto- siéntese en el puesto de alado que esta desocupado

Rukia se encamino con un sonrojo ah su puesto.

-Bueno, bola de vándalos, recuerden que tienen un trabajo que entregar en Ciencias, como llego alguien nuevo van a entregarlo pasado mañana, Shiba-san, se unira al grupo numero 4 de Inoue Orihime, Arisawa tatsuki, Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora, Kurosaki Ichigo y ahora Shiba Rukia se que dije que solo eran de 5 estudiantes pero esta será una excepción, bueno…. Empecemos con algebra…-

…

-Espero que hallan entendido ya que mañana hay un examen de esta materia, Ah… ante que se me olvide, Grupo numero 4, asegúrense que Shiba-san se acostumbre al establecimiento, ahora…! Fuera ¡-

Al salir la profesora todos los estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos, para conversar con la nueva.

-¡Hola! Preciosura yo soy, asano keigo, el chico mas apuesto de este curs…- no lo dejaron terminar ya que una chica de cabello corto y un poco desordenado de color negro, le pego un buen golpe en la nuca.

-Cállate- ahora la miro a ella- Mucho gusto yo soy Arisawa tatsuki, un gusto- le extendió la mano cosa que Rukia recibió con gusto

-Mucho gusto-

-Ella es Inoue Orihime- señalando a una chica de cabello largo de color anaranjado oscuro con unas horquillas azules y su piel era clara y sus ojos eran plomos que le recordaban a su Nii-sama- el es Ishida Uryuu- señalo a un chico de piel clara, con anteojos resaltando sus ojos mas rasgados azules y su cabello era corto de color negro azulado- el es Chad o mas bien Sado Yasutora- señalo a un chico muy alto de piel morena y cabello castaño oscuro- y ese de hay que esta siendo acosado por chicas es Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo esta vez apuntando el chico que se encontró en la mañana , que estaba siendo rodeados de chicas muy bien parecidas.

-¡Ya me hartaron esas Zorras¡- dijo tatsuki encaminándose para donde estaba ichigo

Tatsuki se encamino donde ichigo y solo le tomo del brazo y se lo llevo dejando atónita a todas las chicas

-AH!-hablo el peli naranja- Pero tu eres la enana que estaba perdida…-pauso para ver como ella se enojaba- ¡mucho gusto!

-El gusto es todo mío, Kurosaki-dijo con una sonrisa sínica y su frente estaba lleva de pequeñas venitas

-Bueno, chicos ¿Adonde vamos?- pregunto Inoue

-Vamos a enseñarle el instituto a Shiba-san- dio la respuesta ishida

Todos asistieron y empezaron a recorrer el instituto, peleas, insultos, risas, confianza… Se llevaron acabo en ese pequeño trayecto.

…

Ya era la hora del almuerzo… los que traían obentos se preguntaban que avían traído mientras que otra parte se iba al casino y una simplemente iban a comprar. Rukia vio como esta vez las chicas y los chicos se dividían, todas traían obentos mientras que ellos sacaban su dinero para ir a comprar, ella…. No avía traído obento, a si que tendría que ir a comprar. Salió del aula sin que nadie percatara su presencia y llego al dichoso negocio, si tuviera en ese momento algo que no fuera dinero seguro los hubiera tirado de la impresión. El negocio estaba lleno no se podía ver ni hacer nada, trato de pasar pero una chica la empujo haciendo que tirara todo su dinero hacia la multitud, ella levanto la vista para encarar a la chica y vio que era una chica de cabello corto, rubio de piel aparentemente "normal" (ni tan blanca ni morena) tenia ojos verdes y grandes bien rasgados

-¿Qué me ves?- pregunto

-No te veo nada, solo que al menos merezco una disculpa, al fin de cuenta me hiciste perder mi dinero-le dijo

-Oh! Vamos niñata, no te entrometas- la empujo haciendo que ella callera- No eres mas qu….- al parecer no pudo continuar.

-Que….-Rukia iba a preguntar algo pero unos brazos la levantaron, ella al girarse se dio cuenta de quien era.

-Valla, al parecer siempre te tengo que estar salvando-dijo para después mirara a la chica que quedo embobada- ¿Y tu? ¿No pedirás disculpas?- pregunto

-yo… yo lo siento- se inclino con un sonrojo- si quieres puedo darte lo mío-le ofreció su comida cosa que sorprendió a Rukia

-Yo no dije que le dieras tu comida, bueno, da igual, puedes irte a comer-

-Hasta luego…- se despidió con un sonrojo

Después que la chica se fuera, quedo un silencio algo incomodo entre ambos, hasta que ichigo lo rompió

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto

-¿Qué quiero?- repitió un poco confundida

-No se responde con otra pregunto y me refiero a que quieres para comer- dijo sacando su dinero

-N..n…no..a..ha…hac…hace…fal..falta…- tartamudeo

-No importa, es dinero se recupera y si no me dices que quieres, te comprares lo que se me da la gana- dijo eso ultimo entrando al negocio y desapareciendo entra la multitud.

…

Seguía esperando, en un rincón ya que si se quedaba allí de seguro la aplastarían… Cada vez se llenaba mas y el, no salía, hasta que algo frio le toco su mejilla que izo asustarla. Al darse vuelta se topo con el chico que la estaba haciendo esperar.

-Toma- le ofreció una bolsa, que enseguida abrió

-Gracias- al ver un sándwich, una manzana y un dulce

-Ah! También esto- le entrego una cajita de juego de color rosa

-Gracias…- murmuro una vez mas

-Bueno… ¿Iras con las chicas?-pregunto

-Yo… no se donde están y no quiero ser una molestia- respondió

-Entonces ven conmigo- y empezó a caminar seguido por ella

…

Después de estar caminando varias Horas, llegaron a la azotea donde se encontraba la mayoría de lo chicos que avía conocido, excepto uno pero el se presento enseguida, era un chico de estatura baja de piel común, cabello negro, ojos grandes y con cara de inocente llamado Mizuiro kojima, Todo paso entre discusiones, golpes, preguntas bochornas, sonrojos, risas y mucho mas golpes hasta que el presentado hata poco abrió la boca con una pregunta.

-Sabes, shiba-san… Tu me Recuerdas mucho a Ohime-sama- la miro a los ojos, asiéndola intimidar

-Que…-dijo en un susurro

-Ahora que lo dices….-hablo ishida- Te le pareces mucho

Todo la estaba poniendo nerviosa pero una voz que ya estaba acostumbrada a oír la saco de ese mar de nerviosismo

-¡Oh! Vamos basta ya, la ultima vez que hablo en publico Ohime-san, fue como hace am….-puso cara de estar pensando- 6 años atrás mas o menos, en ese tiempo puede haber cambiado, hacia que no saquen conclusiones- termino su relato aun que mas bien regaño

-De acuerdo, no te enojes-

Todo pasó tranquilamente, volvió a clases y discutieron unas cuantas cosas, de proyectos y cosas a si, hasta que llego la hora de volver a casa

…

Rukia volvió a casa con una sonrisa, ese día avía sido muy entretenido, para ser su primer día, avía conocido a muchas personas y con todas ya tenia mucha confianza. Llego a casa quien fue saludada por miyako quien recogió todas sus cosas.

-¿Como le fue?, Rukia-san- le pregunto mientras acomodaba sus cosas

-Muy bien gracias- le contesto encaminándose asía su cuarto

-Rukia-san ¿no cenara?-

-No tengo hambre gracia- si fue sin decir nada

* * *

_Al próximo día_

* * *

Rukia se levanto rápido, ya que se avía quedado comida y salió corriendo con una tortilla es su boca empujando y pidiendo disculpa con quien se atravesara en su camino, llego un minuto antes que tocaran u al llegar recostó su cara en la mesa, estaba muy cansada, corrió todo el camino y se moría de hambre. Empezando las clases que era historia le hicieron leer en voz hartas por lo que fue muchos alumnos se ganaron unos bueno golpes con tizas por no poner atención a la lectura y quedarse embobados, sintió mucha pena por ellos, pero al parecer todos los otros se morían de la risa. Todo paso igual que ayer, risas, males entendidos, golpes, insultos, regaños, lecturas y mucho sueño hasta que llegaron a la hora del almuerzo y se sorprendieron a ver un cartel, con cierta curiosa imagen.

-¡Que diablo¡- exclamo ichigo sorprendido, en el cartel se encontraba una imagen de el y Rukia mientras el le pasaba su comida de ayer y en ese mismo decía en letras grandes "La nueva conquista de Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿La alumna nueva tiene mas posibilidades que todas sus fans?" Y para mala suerte en ese preciso momento estaban todas de su club se fans mirando lo mismo que el y su grupo de amigos y estaban que echaban fuego.

Después de que ichigo sacara el cartel a pedazos, se fueron a almorzar al casino ya que ninguno trajo obento y el negocio ya no quedaba nada. Se dio el primer paso a los celos y problemas, mientras Rukia caminaba unas chicas pasaron al lado de ella disimuladamente y le dieron vuelta su comida enzima de toda su camisa de estudiantes.

-Eso es para que no te le acerques mas…- hablo uno mientras caminaba

-Kurosaki-sama es nuestro, no interfie….- no pudo terminar ya que esta ultima chica iba se dio vuelta y vio como ichigo le pasaba un pacho a Rukia para que se limpiara y aparte le regalo su comida, grave error….

…

Rukia estaba exhausta muchas chicas le jugaron muy malas bromas, que quedo muy dolida y muy tensa, nunca se imagino que Ichigo tuviera tantas fans, mientras caminaba se abrazo a si misma recordando cuando las chicas le tiraron la comida enzima…

Flashback:

_-No puede ser…- Dijo Rukia viendo toda su camisa sucia_

_-Toma- le paso un pañuelo- sácate todo eso…_

_-Gracias….- le respondió aceptando el jesto_

_Grrrrr (no se como se hace el sonido de un estomago u/u) sonó el estomago de Rukia por el hambre que estaba teniendo, se sonrojo de inmediato, se imaginaba si estuviera su Nii-sama en ese momento, de seguro le recitaría como comportarse correctamente. Después que se sonrojara escucho una sonora risa de Ichigo, cosa que izo que le saliera una venita_

_-No te preocupes, te regalo mi comida- la miro a los ojos asiendo que esta se sonrojara mas, pero no por su estomago si no por otro motivo…._

…_._

_Ya avían tocado para irse paso muy mal día, no quería salir de la escuela de seguro todos se burlarían de ella, tenia su blusa mojada y sucia eso no era digno de una señorita, hasta que sintió algo en su espalda, al sentirlo miro instantáneamente atrás y vio que era Ichigo_

_-Toma…- le contesto- Se de muy buena fuente que todavía no te compran la chaqueta del instituto a si que por mientras llévate la mía- se adelanto frente a ella mientras se despia levantando su mano- Me la regresas mañana- le grito_

Fin flashback

Ahora se encontraba con la chaqueta de Ichigo…. Olía a el de verdad tenia un buen aroma varonil, con razón atraía a muchas chicas…. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a su casa y encontrarse nuevamente a miyako pero esta vez también se encontró a Kaien quienes la miraron sorprendidos y preocupados

-Rukia-san ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto una preocupada miyako

-Si solo…- iba a responder pero la interrumpieron

-Te cambiaremos de instituto si sufres maltratos…- dijo severamente kaien

No, no podía cambiarse….

-No es nada de eso, solo que am…. Ayer Kurosaki Ichigo me compro la comida ya que yo era un poco baja para que me atendieran y al pasarme la comida nos sacaron una fotos y su club se fans se puso celosa y paso esto, pero no me han maltratado, no hay necesidad de llegar a ese extremo- le contesto desesperada para que el no la cambiara.

-Ah….-suspiro kaien- Kurosaki Ichigo….-repitió- Ese niñato popular, pobre, de seguro se sintió mal que te dejo llevar su chaqueta ¿no es así?- pregunto viéndola

-S..s…si..- tartamudeo un poco

-Bueno mañana puedes llevar la tuya propia- hablo esta vez miyako entregándole una- la cabo de comprar hoy-

-Gracias-

-Bueno, vamos a cenar- hablo de nuevo con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose al comedor

La cena paso tranquila, hasta que Kaien le pasó tranquilamente una carta a Rukia

-¿Qué es?-pregunto

-Una carta- respondió y vio como esta fruncía el seño lo que le saco una carcajada- Bueno es de Tu hermano el Rey- vio como se sorprendía- Al parecer esta preocupado-

-¿Puedo levantarme?-pregunto

-Claro, adelante, es mejor que leas eso en privado- le contesto miyako con su hermosa sonrisa

Rukia se encerro en su cuarto y….

_Para: Kuchiki Rukia_

_De: Kucaustrahiki Byakaustrauya_

_Hoaustrala, ¿Cóaustramaustrao taustrae eaustrancuaustraentras? Espaustraero quaustrae eaustrastés bien, últiaaustraaaustramente estamos inveaustrastiganaustrado a Kaustraoga, ya haustraay mas piaustrantas daustrae qaustraue eaustral seaustraa el culaustrapable daustrae toaustrado esto, el naustrao sabe doaustrande te encuaustraentras y eso se naustraota al vaustraer su extaustraraña mirada preocuaustrapada coaustran raustraencor._

_Pasaaustrando a otaustraro taustraema, Saustraode naustrao shiaustrarayaustrauki, austraesta perfecaustratamaustraente toaustrada via taustraene alaustraguna haustraeridas, peaustraro nada daustrae gran graveaustradad, eaustrasta muy praustraeocupada paustraor ti, al pareaustracer te ella daustrae meaustranos, al igaustraual qaustraue Hanataroaustrau y Reaustranji qaustraue naustrao daustraeja daustrae pregunaustratarme paustraor austrati, baustraueno Histaustrasugaya siaustrague igaustraual daustrae inaustraexpresiaustravo paustraero saustrae noaustrata que te austraextraustraaña saustraus pelaustraeas saustrae hacaustraen resaustraonar eaustran todaustraa laustraa caaustrasa, Semaustrabosaustraakura traustraata de disaustracutir caustraon eaustral paustraero naustrao eaustras lo austramismo y maaustaustraratsumoto naustrao maustrae deaustraa en paaustraz maustrae pregaustraunta díaustraa y noaustrache por ti eaustrasta vaustraez saustrae paustraaso maustrae llamaustrao a laustraas 3 daustrae las madraustraugadas soaustralo paaustrara deciraustrame coaustramo te eaustrancuentras y ya austrate imaaustraginas coaustramo le caustraonteste._

_Buaustraeno craustraeo quaustrae yaustraa teaustra diste cuenta de la extraña foraustrama qaustraue escaustraribí la carta y laustraa veraustraad es maustraejor así, el Caustrahaaustrange (Caaustrambio) esta apuaustranto de realiaustrazarse a si que nos comuaustranicaraustraemos a si paaustrara maustraayor segaustrauridad espaustraero quaustrae sigas aleaustragre y resaustraistas._

_Caustrauidate._

_Byaaustrakuya…. Anaustrad…. Haustraisana_

_Pista: Salta y vuelve a saltar sus hijos se cuidan en sus bolsas que muchas veces dan ganas de estar en ella pero al saber que son jugosas da un asco terrible, el lugar esta en el sur en los grandes hemisferios. todo es igual a los minutovos_

Al parecer a su hermano, le gustaba los juegos pero…¿Desde cuando?.

Bueno con saltar puede referirse a un animal o… ¿a una persona? Con el sur y los hemisferios es algún pasi que queda por hay, y los minutivos es como la mitad de la palabra. Un animal que salte mientras tiene a su hijo en su bolsa es el canjuro además sus bolsas son asquerosas por dentro y de afuera dan muchas ganas de meterse, los canjuros están al hemisferio sur y el pais es Australia y el minutivo de Australia para ella es Austra a si que hay que tallar la palabra Autra.

_De: Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Hola, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que estés bien, últimamente estamos investigando a Koga, ya hay mas pintas de que el sea el culpable de todo esto, el no sabe donde te encuentras y eso se nota al ver su extraña mirada preocupada con rencor._

_Pasando a otro tema, Sode no shirayuki, esta perfectamente todavía tiene alguna heridas, pero nada de gran gravedad, esta muy preocupada por ti, al parecer te ella de menos, al igual que Hanatarou y Renji que no deja de preguntarme por ti, bueno Histsugaya sigue igual de inexpresivo pero se nota que te extraña sus peleas se hacen resonar en toda la casa, Sembosakura trata de discutir con el pero no es lo mismo y matsumoto no me deja en paz me pregunta día y noche por ti esta vez se paso me llamo a las 3 de las madrugadas solo para decirme como te encuentras y ya te imaginas como le conteste._

_Bueno creo que ya te diste cuenta de la extraña forma que escribí la carta y la verdad es mejor así, el Change (Cambio) esta apunto de realizarse a si que nos comunicaremos a si para mayor seguridad espero que sigas alegre y resistas._

_Cuídate._

Valla jamás se espero eso de su Nii-sama, estaba ansiosa para que capturaran a koga, para regresar a su hogar, pero por mientras disfrutaría estar con sus nuevos amigos….

* * *

Continuara…..

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Poco interesante? Bueno la verdad es que en este capitulo no paso nada, en el próximo pasara algo mejor ya que hay se revelara algo… mejor me callo, Bueno gracias por tu review y lamento la falta de ortografía, y también me disculpo por lo corto que es.

Espero ansiosa sus review, cuidense y…

Que viva el ICHIRUKI!


	3. Conociendo a Zangetsu ¿Un rose?

Hola ah todos… se que medemore mucho y me dsculpo pero ultimamente no me an pasado cosas muy buenas de verdad lo siento mucho, Algun dia les dire toda la mala suerte que me han pasado estas ultimas semana :D Volviendo al tema les agradesco todos sus review…. Me asen sentir muy felicez sofre todo el paoyo que me dan….. Les agrasdeco ha….

Sakura-Jeka - Hikaru-chan02 - Ryunna-san y Yunna-san - inupis - Ghost iv - vickyallyz y Angelotaku12

De verdad se los agradezco….. Me hacen muy feliz!j

Sakura-Jeka: No te preocupes, aun que igual extraño tus comentarios, si! A mi también me encanta ahí así, lo encuentro un poco mas interesado, bueno agradezco tur eview y apoyo …. Me alegro que te halla gustado la historia

Hikaru-chan02: Si… Siembre hago a Ichi caballeroso Bueno yo también me lo imagine (ha matsumoto acosado a byakuya) y me moría de la risa, gracias por tu comentario.

Ryunna-san y Yunna-san: ¿de verdad? Rukia se parece a Orihime… NO por que… porfa necesito tu ayuda para saber por que, bueno gracias por tu review te lo agradezco me alegran mucho.

inupis: Espero que siga captando tu atencion… Gracias por tu comentario

Ghost iv: Si me preocupe y estuve mas atenta a no comerme las letras… valla yo lo sentí corto, pero que bueno que tu no lo allas sentido corto me alegro mucho de verdad, también te agradesco por tu comentario siempre me hace muy feliz!

vickyallyz: Como siempre tu Review me levantan el animo, gracias me entretuve mucho leyéndolo , es verdad las admiradoras son unas malditas de corazón, pero en realidad me base es una anime para hacer esa situación tan malvada… Bueno espero no a verme tardado tanto, agradezco tu comentario.

Angelotaku12: Hola! Bueno la verdad es que agradezco tu comentario, a tu respuesta la verdad es que si, poner mas parejas aun que no sean tan notable como el ichiruki

_**Puntos o Reglas**_

Las rayas significan cambios de escenas

_Cursivas _son el pensamiento o el flashback

_Cursiva con subrayo _significa los sueños

... Paso de tiempo

El universo es alterno

Los personajes siguen con sus características

Los espadas son una organización que se asemeja a eliminar personas de alto bando

Los virzad son una Organización que trata de eliminar a los espadas

Los shinigamis… protectores secretos de las familias reales

Gotei 13 central de las familias reales

Todos los que están en preparatoria están en el ultimo curso

Algunas Zampakutou van hacer guarde espaldas

Bueno eso es todo, si se va hacer raro pero no se me ocurre nada mas lamento si no les gusta, acepto toda crítica o cumplido y perdonen mi falta de Ortografía

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no es mío es de Tite-sama

* * *

"_Perfectamente Imperfectos"_

_

* * *

_

_**3: **__"Conociendo a Zangetsu.. __¿Un rose?_

* * *

Un pequeño brillo entraba por la ventana, para despertarla y decirle que ya avía amanecido, con un bostezo fijo su vista hacia la ventana que tenia, es verdad, se le avía olvidado cerrar bien las cortinas, acababa de escuchar la voz de miyako llamándola para que bajara a desayunar. Se vistió rápidamente y bajo, esperaba desayunar al menos una vez en calma ya que las demás veces siempre tenia que desayunar apuradamente o llegaba atrasada. Al bajar vio que también se encontraba Kaien quien les sonrió y le dio los buenos días mientras que miyako le serbia un jugo y una tostada.

-¿Cómo dormiste hoy Rukia-sama?- pregunto Miyako con su sonrisa cálida

-Muy bien gracias Miyako-dono-

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en clases?- esta vez pregunto kaien con su tasa de café en la mano

-Si bueno… tengo que apresúrame en ponerme al día con el trabajo de ciencias- respondió

-Ya veo….¿Y en que grupo estas?-

-Yo….-se sonrojo- Yo estoy en el grupo de kurosaki-san…

Miyako y kaien la miraron cosa que la izo ponerse mucho mas nerviosa y los dos estallaron en carcajadas

-De…¿de que se ríen?- pregunto con un sonrojo

- De nada….hahahha- le respondió, a pesar que se seguía riendo

-Rukia-sama…- hablo miyako limpiándose unas lagrimas que le salieron por la risa- Se le van hacer tarde- le empezó a mostrar la hora.

Rukia al ver la hora se levanto en seguida y fue a buscar su mochila u una bolsa que obtenía la chaqueta de ichigo, se despido mientras corría a toda prisa, al estar unos pocos paso en la escuela choco contra una persona.

-Aush…- se quejo del dolor de su caída- Lo siento mucho- levanto la vista para disculparse

-Valla para ser tan enana, también eres muy descuidada- le respondió una voz que ella conocía muy bien

-A quien llamas enana, cabeza de calabaza- le respondió un poco sonrojada

-¿Oye donde esta mi chaqueta?-pregunto

-Ah…-miro para todas partes- Hay esta- le apunto donde estaba

-Mira que eres….- camino unos pasos y recogió la bolsa- Te la empresto y tu la tiras al suelo, eres una descuidada- saco su chaqueta de la bolsa y lo empezó a limpiar para ponérselo y volver a mirarla- Al parecer también te compraron la tuya…

-ah… si-

-Bueno ¿Te quedaras parada?- empezó a caminar

-Ah, espérame….- lo empezó a seguir para entrar al instituto

Mientras cruzaban la puerta del instituto todos los miraban como si fuera la nueva novedad de todo el establecimiento, al entrar a su aula se encontraron con su amigo todos discutiendo sobre muchos proyectos que se estaban atrasando.

-¿Que les ocurre a todos ustedes?- les pregunto ichigo mientras arrogaba su maleta en su asiento

-Ichigo, lo que pasa es que nos estamos atrasando en muchos proyectos, en el de ciencias y en el de historia- le contesto agresivamente tatsuki

-Ya pero el de Historia es solo investigar sobre la familias reales que existe ¿no?-dijo con tanta sencillez que rukia se puso nerviosa

-Ya vale, tu sabes todo eso…- le contesto sarcásticamente- ¿Pero que vamos hacer en ciencias?- volvió a preguntar

-Fácil… Aremos las distracciones del corazón y la mente- les contesto a todos dejándolos sorprendidos

-¿Y tu crees que eso es tan fácil?- pregunto de nuevo tatsuki

-No, pero llevara poco tiempo…. Además….-

En el momento en que iba a contestar la profesora de Orientación entro al salón dejando interminable la conversación, Todo pasaba en calma hasta que a la profesora se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de hacer un trabajo de gustos con sus compañeros. El trabajo consistía en describir física y sicológicamente a las parejas al asar, los nombres de una persona se ponían repetir hasta 3 veces

* * *

Miyako y kaien estaban sentados en tomando una merienda con cierta persona que aparentaba mas edad pero a la vez tenia cierto aires de juventud el hombre estaba vestido de negro al igual que sus anteojos y con el cabello largo castaño oscuro

-Bueno espero que no les halla molestado mi visita- hablo con una voz gruesa y firme

-Por supuesto que no…. Zangtsu….-hablo kaien- Nosotros no la podemos vigilar en la escuela a si que como tu eres un guardaespaldas de excelente calidad creo que podrás hacer ese trabajo-

-Como usted ordene Kaien-sama-

-Bueno…. Puedes retirarte- viendo como el hombre hacia una reverencia para marcharse- Ten… cuidado con cierto chico de cabellera naranja…- le murmuro

* * *

Maldita profesora, leyó los reportes en voz alta hasta el suyo como se atrevía ella jamás pensó que lo leería en voz alta de verdad paso una vergüenza tremenda, menos mal que no dijeron el nombre pero…. Todo el curso se rio y también empezaron hacer su pociones de una admiradora de kurosaki ichigo. Por lo menos le pusieron un sobresaliente. Ya estaban en la hora del almuerzo y por lo menos podía descansar un poco, esta vez miyako le regalo un obento cosa que la puso muy feliz, pero a la vez triste, ya que era como una regla, si traías almuerzo no estas con los otros, eso la entristeció ya que igual quería ver a ichigo, todavía no le daba las gracias como correspondía. El dia paso aburridamente y sin ninguna novedad solo quedaron en que mañana se juntarían en la casa de ichigo para investigar el proyecto de ciencias. Como la mitad del camino lo caminaba con ichigo se fueron juntos hasta que se despidieron.

* * *

Ichigose despidió de Rukia y se la quedo viendo mientras caminaba… hace un largo tiempo estaba sintiendo la presencia de otra persona siguiéndolos pero cada vez que se daba vuelta a encararlo no avía nada…. Se quedo un tiempo mirándola hasta que desapareció al doblar en la siguiente vuelta. El iba a proseguir su camino hasta que volvió a sentir esa presencia, doblo una calle mas de las suya y se kedo en un lugar oscuro esperando a la persona que los estaba siguiendo. Poco a poco deslumbro una visión de un hombre alto y maduro vestido de negro y cabello castaño oscuro con una gran espada detrás de su espalda. Con un poco de temor salió de su escondite para encontrarse frente a frente con aquella persona.

-Valla no pensé que fueras tan perspicaz- le dirigió la palabra

-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?-pregunto cortadamente

-Quiero.. Saber quien eres realmente…- En unos segundo saco una gran espada que el mango estaba cubierta de vendas y se dispuso a atacar, pudo esquivarlo con facilidad gracias a su condición física pero igual le toco un poco el brazo.

-¿Qué diablo haces?-pregunto un poco agitado

-¿Tu que crees?- se volvió a saltar sobre el- Quiero ver quien eres Kurosaki Ichigo… ¿Por que tienes tanta confianza con Kuchiki-sama?

-¿Kuchiki?-murmuro mientras su atacante paraba.

-No te hagas el desentendido ¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar agresivamente

-No se de que hablas, no conozco a ninguna Kuchiki- le respondió con la misma agresividad

-Algún día tendrás que hablar- fue lo único que le murmuro para después desaparecer dejando al chico confundido.

* * *

_Al próximo día_

* * *

Rukia se avía levantado temprano ese día y avía desayunado sola al fin de cuentas ese día salían temprano, no tendría muchas clases, se fue caminando tranquilamente…. No se encontró a ichigo cosa que igual le alegro ya que se sentía muy extraña estando a su lado, no podía ser ella misma, no podía cuidar sus modales, le encantaba discutir con el…. Al llegar a la escuela se sentó tranquilamente mientras pasaban las horas y mientras poco a poco mas alumnos en su aula iban llegando, la primera hora era de historia así que tuvieron que agruparse en los grupos que en las clases anteriores avían dado.

-¿Shiba-san?-le llamo la atención inoue

-¡Ah!-reacciono- Perdona… ¿Qué decias?-pregunto

-Preguntábamos tu opinión con respecto a las cuidadosa custodia de Ohime-sama- le sonrió

-Bueno yo…-la interrumpió ichigo

-Oigan…-llamo la atención de todos- La familia real se apellidad ¿Kuchiki? ¿No?-

-¿A que viene esa pregunta kurosaki?-lo reto ishida- Obvio que se llaman kuchiki

-Ya…- murmuro con un tono preocupado para después preguntar- ¿En el establecimiento hay alguien con ese apellido?-pregunto dejando sorprendido a todos

-Kurosaki…-murmuro ishida- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Tu sabes de muy buena fuente que el apellido kuchiki es extremadamente extraño y solo la familia real tiene ese apellido, hasta en la historia de Japón sale escrito con los kanjis mas extraños-

-Es que…- ahora el fue el interumpido

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?-pregunto Rukia

-Yo solo quiero saber… ¿Si hay alguien en este establecimiento con ese apellido?-

-No… no la hay, el apellido kuchiki va en generaciones por la familia real, no cualquier persona lo podrá tener- le explico con cabiz baja

-ya… Bueno rukia ¿Cuál es tu opinión?-pregunto volviendo al tema

-La custodia de Ohime-sama…-puso una sonrisa sínica era extraño hablar de ella misma en ese sentido- Puede ser que alguien no este de acuerdo en que ella sea la futuro reina o puede ver alguien que realmente quiera el trono y trate de evadirla o quitarla del camino…- al pensar un poco lo que dijo se quedo en shock y se tapo la boca con fuerza, para después sentir un poco de furia por culpa de la risa de su grupo

-hahahaha…-se rio Orihime- Pe…pero que dice shiba-san… Ohime-sama es querida por todos-le sonrió es imposible que alguien quiera matarla…-

-Si exacto…-hablo esta vez tatsuki- Y como tu dijiste solo la familia real puede obtener un trono-le izo una sonrisa de burla- es imposible que alguien quiera ser rey

Rukia sintió que su orgullo se quebraba y no sabia por que razón, Después de otras varias clases el dia termino, Rukia todavía estaba enfadada pero sado le puedo recordar lo que avía olvidado por causa de su enojo, que era juntarse en la casa de ichigo. Se vistió con un short mezclilla corto una pabilo amarrillo pálido con una pollera grande negra entera con algunos tajos y ya vestida se encamino a casa de kurosaki con un pequeño mapa echo por tatsuki. Al tocar el timbre le abro una chica de cabello castaño claro vestida de rosa y la izó encaminar hacia la pieza de su hermano que en donde abrió se encontraba al peli naranja con inoue, ichigo estaba vestido de una forma que la izo sonrojar con unos jeans blue gastados una pollera blanca con algunos estampados negros, una chaqueta sin mangas delgada negra con tonos blancos pero… lo que la dejo mas sorprendida era la forma de vestir de inoue que estaba con una mini falda negra con costuras blancas una pollera con un escote blanco y costuras rosa pálido y una chaqueta delgada con mangas largas negra con tonos rosas.

Se sintió mal, inoue se veía muy guapa, tenía muchos atributos, eso la desanimo demasiado…

-bienvenida Shiba-san-saludo inoue con una sonrisa

-Gracias Inoue…-giro su vista asía el peli naranja y se sintió un poco incomoda ya que se le quedaba mirando de manera muy extraña

-Bueno ¿Quieren algo?-pregunto ichigo

-Yo no gracias-respondió cortadamente Rukia

-Yo tampoco, muchas gracias kurosaki-kun- respondió alegremente Inoue

*tiempo después*

Ya estaban terminando sus confecciones para el trabajo de ciencias y cada uno se disponía en ir a su casa, inoue vivía cerca de ishida así que se fueron juntos, tatsuki y sado se acompañaron a mitad del camino que era como una cuadra y ichigo fue a dejar a rukia a su casa. Mientras caminaban Rukia se abrazaba a si misma ya que tenia mucho frío

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto ichigo al verla tiritando

-Si-le miro

-No te creo- se paro frente a ella y se empezó a sacar su chaqueta- se que no es mucho pero por lo menos te abrigara algo

-No-empezó a moverse mientras ichigo trataba a la fuerza de ponérsela y en un mal movimiento cayeron al suelo. Ichigo estaba abajo y Rukia arriba de el.

Ichigo empezó a retarla y a culparla de eso mientras que rukia le empezaba a reclamar del mismo modo y en un mal movimiento ahora por parte de ella mientras se levantaba y callo de nuevo pero esta vez mas agresivamente y rozando… la comisura de los labios del chico con los suyos cosa que la izo sonrojar y se levanto y salió corriendo dejando al chico un poco confuso por todo eso.

* * *

-Estamos muy cerca… quería Rukia…-murmuro una voz mientras tomaba una copa de vodka.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Raro? ¿No?

Lamento mucho la demora de verdad no era mi intención pero no tenia muchas ideas a demás me pasaron muchas cosas desagradables u.u

Bueno ahora estaré mas pendiente de actualizar, por favor perdónenme y también les pido perdón ya que se que este capitulo estuvo confuso y un poco enredado u.u

Y lo siento, lo siento por la falta de ortografía u.u

Bueno dejen sus criticas byebye

* * *

Imágenes

* * *

H tt p :/ /g all er y.m in it o k yo . net / vi ew /48 24 41

* * *

Ht tp :/ /g al le r y.m ini tok yo .ne t/ vi e w/48 2 101

* * *

H ttp :/ /ga llery .m in it oky o. net/ vi ew/4 825 4 9

* * *

Son los trajes que describí no olviden quitarle los espacios … Bueno una vez mas pido disculpas y espero sus criticas y review.


End file.
